


Twink on Grindr

by sinful_syren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_syren/pseuds/sinful_syren





	Twink on Grindr

This wasn’t something Grant usually did but he certainly couldn’t complain. When the guy he’d been chatting with on Grindr for a week asked if he wanted to get together tonight, Grant couldn’t turn him down. He watched the door nervously, waiting for a knock. When there was finally a rap on the door, Grant jumped.  
Wiping his hands on his jeans, Grant got up to open the door. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open with a smile, “Hey!”  
“Hey,” the guy said with a grin that made Grant melt. “Grant.”  
“Uh, come in, Luke,” Grant said, closing the door behind him. He was trying not to let how nervous he was show but he wasn’t so sure it was working.  
“So…” Luke said, still smiling. The tension in the room was so thick, it choked Grant. The nervousness was definitely showing. He shoved his shaking hands into his jean pockets and made an effort to maintain eye contact.  
“I’ve never done this before,” Grant blurted without really meaning to. He could feel his cheeks heating up.  
Luke’s smile was replaced with a confused frown, “Done what exactly? Had sex or-”  
“No, no,” Grant laughed nervously. “I’ve never, um, hooked up with anyone on Grindr.”  
“I don’t think it’s much different from regular hooking up,” Luke said.  
“Okay, good point,” Grant said. Luke took a step toward him and put one hand on Grant’s hip and used the other to tip Grant’s chin up toward him. Grant felt himself relaxing the moment their lips connected.  
“C’mon,” Grant mumbled. “Bedroom.” He led the way, taking Luke by the hand. As soon as they were through the threshold, Luke was up against him again, kissing his lips, his jaw, his throat. Grant gasped at his touch.  
Luke’s hands were underneath Grant’s shirt, cold on his stomach and chest. He pulled Grant’s shirt over his head, breaking their connection for just a moment. The shirt landed softly on the floor at the same time Grant fell back onto his bed. Luke pulled off his own shirt and Grant looked up at him with adoration, practically drooling at the sight of him shirtless. Then he was pushing Grant back against the pillow, hand splayed on his bare chest.  
The kissing resumed, Luke straddling Grant’s hips. He slid his hand down Grant’s chest to the edge of his boxers. He had Grant’s jeans unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds and began fondling Grant through his boxers. A moan escaped Grant’s lips and his cheeks burned again.  
Grant grew hard in Luke’s hands and he was desperate to be touched. “Luke,” he moaned. “Please.”  
He could feel Luke smile against his skin. “A little desperate, are we?”  
“Yes,” Grant gasped as Luke slipped his fingers under the waistband. He stroked Grant a few times before pulling back to tug the rest of their clothes off.  
Leaning forward, Luke whispered in Grant’s ear, “Turn around.” Grant shuddered at the heat of his breath and happily obliged.  
“Lube and condoms are in the top drawer,” Grant said, pointing to the nightstand. He heard the drawer roll open, a bit of shuffling, and then roll close. The cap to the lube bottle made a quiet popping noise.  
“Ready?” Luke asked. Grant nodded, waiting with baited breath.  
The lube was cold on Grant’s hole and he shuddered at the touch. Luke pushed his forefinger in and Grant gasped. He thrust his finger in and out, prepping Grant. Once he was loose enough, Luke slid in a second finger. Minutes later, he pushed in a third and Grant moaned into the pillow.  
“Fuck,” Grant mumbled as Luke removed his fingers.  
“I’m about to,” Luke said. Grant could hear the smile in his voice. “Turn around again.”  
Grant did and Luke leaned forward, pushing his dick into Grant. The moan with which Grant responded made Luke giggle. He thrusted in deeper and Grant gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.  
As he thrusted into Grant, Luke wrapped his hand around Grant’s dick, rubbing his thumb against the head. He was already leaking precum, which Luke used as lube. Luke stroked Grant slowly.  
As Luke neared climax, his strokes got sloppier and less even. Grant covered his face with his hands, breathing heavily as endorphins flowed through him. Luke came with a yell and moments later Grant was coming apart in Luke’s hand with an unseemly moan. His cum left streaks across his chest.  
Grant breathed heavily as Luke pulled out. He tossed the used condom in the trash can by the desk and then fell down beside Grant, grinning widely.  
“So,” Luke said, smearing the cum on Grant’s stomach with his finger. “How was your first Grindr hook-up?”  
“Incredible,” Grant breathed.


End file.
